liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
School Shooting
This article is not for young children, and should not be viewed by anyone under 14 years of age. Viewers discretion is highly advised. School Shootings happen on a near-weekly basis during the school year in 2018, all because some kid got extremely butthurt over being bullied and rejected, and resorted to shooting up his school, from which he had previously been expelled from for misconduct. Some school shootings don't even make the national news media outlets because there were no fatalities, and only two non-fatal injuries; while others, such as Columbine, Sandy Hook, Parkland, VA Tech or Santa Fe are extremely deadly, with fatalities reaching double digits. The perpetrator (shooter) is always a white male (exception: Virginia Tech) who's usually been diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome and ADHD. Many times the perpetrator kills himself to avoid prison time. Underlying Causes There are many possible reasons as to why America has seen a huge increase of mass shootings in the past 20 years. * Large and irresponsible gun ownership: Many parents are irresponsible when it comes to gun ownership, not locking and hiding their guns (notice the plurality, as in they own more than one). Perpetrators 18 years old and up can easily purchase a gun here in America, with little regulation. * Lack of parenting skills and discipline: In many cases, the suspect's parents pay little to no attention to their son's life. As mentioned before, most of these perpetrators have mental conditions, for which they take pharmaceutical drugs to treat. Many of these drugs are mind-altering, which is why they should be regulated. * Mind-Altering drugs and lack of counseling: Many children with attentional issues take pills to control their focus, which should be taken responsibly. If taken too often, these drugs can be mind-altering. Many of these school shooters also hold in their dark feelings, which builds up over time. They don't (often times) have appropriate counseling either at or outside of school. One day they just "snap" and have no regard whatsoever for human livelihood. Other simple factors, such as bullying and rejection, play a major role in the increase of shootings. Our Views on the Perpetrators We at Liberapedia think it's a national travesty that every week we hear about another school getting shot up. And this doesn't happen anywhere else besides America. Every three months it's a mass-shooting, where at least 5 individuals perish, and all that comes out the sitting president's mouth is "thoughts and prayers," whether it be Clinton, Bush, Obama or Trump. Students across the country are terrified of going to school, especially if there's does not contain metal detectors and armed officers. The students who did survive school shootings, who speak out again gun violence, are bullied by the Alt-Right, the NRA, and right-wing conspiracy theorists, with Alex Jones often saying "the surviving students talking to the media are 'crisis actors' who are getting paid by the 'deep state' in order to take our guns away." Maybe homeschooling doesn't sound like such a bad idea (the good kind, not the kind taught by religious fundamentalists). External Links * Suspect wounds teacher, fellow student in 23rd school shooting in 2018 (Reuters; May 26, 2018) * List of 2018 school shootings (CNN; May 26, 2018) * List of School Shootings in the United States - Wikipedia (A full, comprehensive list of school shootings throughout the country's history). * School shooting - RationalWiki Category:Insane Category:Terrorism Category:Guns Category:Villains Category:Weapons Category:Education Category:Things that keep people awake at night Category:Evil Category:People who break the law